Sly and Gobbo
Nick Heatherington Sly and Gobbo (スライとゴボー Sly and Gobbo) are a pair of extremely greedy villains and the secondary antagonists that appeared in the children's franchise Noddy and Hello yoshi. DESCRIPTION Sly and Gobbo are a pair of mischievous goblins who love to cause trouble for others and also have an obsession with coins, going out of their way to create trouble for others. However, at the end of each episode they would seemingly apologise only to return to their old tricks come the beginning of a new day, they were not particularly threatening but were definitely the closest thing to a regular antagonist Noddy and his friends faced during the course of the series. Voice Actors * Ben Small as sly & Gobbo * make way for noddy season 1 (2002-2003) * Susan Sheridan as Sly * Jimmy Hibbert as Gobbo Trivia *Bowser, Sly and Gobbo are the main antagonist of Hello yoshi franchise *When the goblins were created in the 70's. They used to be more than two goblins (Sly and Gobbo being the main ones) most of them were in a group while Sly or Gobbo would be the leader for those two groups. A few goblins also previously live in Toy Town back when the books were made including the stop-motion series. However starting in the 90's only Sly and Gobbo served as the main goblins seen in the series. *Most of the time their plans are fairly tame and mischievous than outright malicious. But at times they expand their plots. In "The Goblins Stopwatch" they manage to freeze the entire of Toyland with their magical watch. *Gobbo is the rude and evil, and Sly is unkind and stubborn. They are given A Day in the Limelight at times in Make Way For Noddy, some episodes barely even featuring Noddy. f9aee625b2b1fcd28e89ad32b3c5e583.jpg 4218123595_ff0985a5b3.jpg hqdefault.jpg images 2.jpg L_0000000083950067_make_way_for_noddy_s01_e67-ingested.jpg MAS_0000000083950035_make_way_for_noddy_s01_e35-ingested.jpg Sly and Gobbo stealing ice cream.PNG Heroes vs villans for Wii U.PNG|Bowser, Sly and Gobbo f9aee625b2b1fcd28e89ad32b3c5e583.png Sly and Gobbo go.png Sly and Gobbo model.PNG Bowser, Sly and Gobbo in clown car.PNG Gobbo moto.png Sly bike.png New Kōkatsu to gobubo.png Sly and Gobbo in.png Sly and Gobbo beach.png Rage Sly and Gobbo.png|Sly and Gobbo anime Sly and Gobbo.png Sly and Gobbo play.png Sly alone and Gobbo with Lord Layla.png Sly.png Gobbo.png Old style Sly and Gobbo.png|3D Classics Sly and Gobbo Sly new look.png Gobbo new look.png SMO_Gobbo.png SMO_Sly.png Sly and Gobbo christmas.png Gobbo 2D.png Sly 2D.png Gobbo guitars so loud.png Sly guitars.png Goobo and Sly.png ~Gobbo.png Slu sly.png Noddy and Kitty has got Nintendo switch consoles.PNG Bowser, Bowser jr, Clawdia, Sly and Gobbo.PNG Gobbo kart.png Sly's kart.png Sly runs.png Gobbo's xylophone.png Sad Gobbo.png Sad Sly.png Gobbo version.png Sly version.png Hideous Bowser, Sly and Gobbo.png Sly and Gobbo dis.png Goobo_and_Sly cats.png Bowser, Sly and Gobbo in the jail.PNG Afraid Sly and Gobbo.png Gobbo seats.png Sly seats.png Bowser, Sly and Gobbo.png Gobbo goblin.png Sly slier.png Saddist Sly and Gobbo.png Gobbo clocko.png Gobbo super 2.gif Sly super 2.gif Gobbo nothig.png sl dont.PNG Ultima Sly.png Ultima Gobbo.png Sly and Gobbo drive.png Oficial Sly and Gobbo.png Bowser Sly and Gobbo in the cloud.png Dizzy Sly and Gobbo.png Think goblins.png Shut Goblin.png Bowser clan winter.png Evil Sly.png Get some Gobbo.png Bowser s hell wallpaper by jacktheknight dcw7wak-pre.jpg Sly and Gobbo stap.png Oficial Sly and Gobbo.png Push Sly.png Gobbo angry.png Mad Gobbo.png Hehe Sly.png Gobbo laugh.png sly and gobbo mishcies.png Sly and Gobbo separate.png Bowser, Sly and Gobbo kindergarden.png|Young Bowser, Sly and Gobbo Sly and Gobbo paint.png Sly spoid.png Gobbo spoid.png back goblins.png Team bowser now bowser.png 367 bowser Gobbo and bowser jr render by madbird82 ddaqis3.png|Bowser, Gobbo and Bowser jr Anime Crystal Gobbo.png Anime Crystal Sly.png Club meeting by epicmia17 dx.png Gobbo is Lol.png Sly saddi.png Gobbo Deluxe Senshi.png|Gobbo as a fairy Sly Deluxe Senshi.png|Sly as a fairy Sly_and_Gobbo_Ups_In_Sky_.png Goblins_(Sly)_In_Front.png Goblins_(Gobbo)_In_Front.png Sly_Runaway.png Gobbomagical.png Gobbo Christmas.png|Gobbo Christmas Sly Christmas.png|Sly Christmas Category:Characters Category:Villans Category:Dolls Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Male characters Category:Adults Category:DX Characters Category:Green characters Category:Yellow characters